


This Is Just To Say

by Nguyendextor



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Aww man you can't add quotation marks to tags, Bad Poetry, Formerly an assignment for my old AP Lang and Comp Class, Free Verse, Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Particularly inspired by This Is Just To Say by William Carlos Williams, Poetry, This Is Just To Say by William Carlos Williams, William Carlos Williams - Freeform, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nguyendextor/pseuds/Nguyendextor
Summary: Just some extremely short and terrible poems inspired by that of William Carlos Williams' poem  "This Is Just To Say". It's mostly based on the form of the poem. This was a partnered assignment for a former AP Lang and Comp class I had in 2017. Nothing special.





	1. Gatsby to Tom

**Author's Note:**

> I was cleaning out unwanted documents from my hard drive and stumbled upon this piece. 
> 
> This was an assignment I had three years ago for my AP Language and Composition class when we were covering The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald. 
> 
> The assignment was to write a short poem in a similar format to that of William Carlos Williams’ poem, “This is just to Say”, minus the “This is just to say" line. We were tasked with writing a poem consisting of three four-line stanzas. We had to write one for each character and one for Fitzgerald himself. 
> 
> These poems aren’t something I’m proud of as they were rushed when I originally wrote them and didn’t put much heart into them, but they’re something at least.

I’m sorry  
She told  
you  
the truth

You great, big  
brute  
She doesn’t love you  
anymore

She and I  
will finally be  
after  
five years time

\- Gatsby to Tom


	2. Nick to Gatsby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A (bitter) Nick to Gatsby

Forgive me  
for choosing  
to remain  
by your side

When all  
you’ve done  
is used me  
as a free ally

Now it seems  
that you’ve gone and passed away  
It’s not like she’ll  
remember you anyway

\- Nick to Gatsby


	3. Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Daisy. This particular poem was mostly based off of Chapter 7.

I’m sorry  
I seemed to have been  
caught between  
Two diverging paths 

In the end,  
we were given  
the last  
of laughs

For both Jay  
and Myrtle  
were trapped and living  
in the past

\- Daisy


	4. Tom to Gatsby

I was  
born rich  
unlike a scamp  
like you 

You must be crazy  
to think  
she’ll ever consider  
loving you

She loves me  
not a Mr. Nobody  
and a crook  
especially one like you

\- Tom to Gatsby


	5. Myrtle to Gatsby and Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myrtle to Gatsby and Daisy

Oh dear,  
I seemed to have  
made a dent  
in your car

Forgive me for it seems  
that I had  
wandered onto the road  
a tad bit too far

I thought that  
you were that great big toad  
when I saw you  
speeding down the road

\- Myrtle to Gatsby and Daisy


	6. Jordan to Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan to Daisy

You cheated  
and cried  
about your own  
demise 

Why should  
I even care  
about  
Tom’s affair 

When you yourself  
went  
and had your own  
just to be fair

\- Jordan to Daisy


	7. Fitzgerald to Zelda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitzgerald to Zelda. This was mostly based off of the relationship between Fitzgerald and Zelda and the fact that they got married three days after the first publication of his novel.

Forgive me  
for loving you  
with all  
I have 

You are probably  
expecting another novel  
from me  
given my history

I shall continue to  
write on  
For your satisfaction  
And for my own

\- Fitzgerald to Zelda


End file.
